


Six Weeks Earlier

by Paige_Turner36



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 4B Fix-It, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti-Hook, Anti-Zelena, Elixir of the Wounded Heart, Episode AU: Post S04E11 Heroes and Villains, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mention of sessions with Archie Hopper, PTSD, Post-Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, Romance, S4-6 Belle Bashing, Season 4b AU, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), True Love, anti-milah, the Curse of the Poisoned Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: Prequel to Darkness on the Edge of Town AU. With the Dark One banished, Belle helps Rumple adjust to life as a mortal man.
Relationships: Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Scarlet Beauty - Friendship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Six Weeks Earlier

**Author's Note:**

> Events of the first four weeks since the town line.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT. This is for fun and not for profit.

I.

Rumple jerked awake and had to think for a moment before he remembered where he was. His heart was racing from the nightmare he’d had. He hadn’t had one this vivid since the one where he’d turned Henry into porcelain and smashed him with his cane. He turned his head on his pillow. Belle was sleeping peacefully beside him. Rumple released the breath he’d been holding. It was a dream. The witch was dead. He was safe in bed. And his wife was still beside him. Though he couldn’t resist reaching out and stroking Belle’s cheek gently with his finger. Belle sighed, a small smile curling her delicate mouth at his touch.

But with his return to consciousness came the sudden feeling of wetness. _Oh no_. Rumple lifted the covers and saw the sheets beneath him were wet.

With a small noise of dismay Rumple threw back the covers, swinging his legs out of bed. Unfortunately the roughness of the action woke Belle. ‘What is it?’ said Belle groggily.

Rumple hesitated, floundering for an answer. But he couldn’t hide this. He sighed heavily. _Just get it over with_. ‘I’ve pissed myself,’ he said in a quiet voice laced with self-disgust.

But far from being repulsed, Belle told him, ‘Don’t worry about it.’ Like it wasn’t a big deal for a fully grown man to wet the bed like a child.

Rumple didn’t answer. He grabbed his cane resting by the bed and limped quickly toward the en suite bathroom. Belle sat up and stared at the wet patch on Rumple’s side for a moment, then followed her husband. Rumple was bent over the sink, gripping the sides tightly, his head bowed in shame. He tensed when Belle rubbed his shoulders, and Belle took it as a good sign that he didn’t shrug her off.

‘Look at me,’ she said softly. ‘Hey. Look at me.’

Rumple reluctantly raised his head to look at her.

‘Tell me what you’re thinking,’ said Belle.

‘That you married a broken man,’ said Rumple miserably.

Belle took his upper arms gently and turned him to face her. ‘I married the man I love. Every line…’ Belle traced a line on his face with her finger. ‘Every scar…’ She carefully ran her foot up and down the white scars on his right leg. ‘Every grey…’ She reached up and stroked his hair. ‘Everything that makes you you. I married Rumplestiltskin – on purpose. I seem to remember us promising to love each other in sickness and in health. You’ve always taken care of me. When was the last time someone took care of you?’

‘This wasn’t how it was supposed to be,’ said Rumple sadly.

‘I know,’ Belle sighed. ‘Baelfire should be here with us. And you should never have had to go through what you did with Zelena. But you’re _not_ broken, Rumple. Things get broken. We are not things.’

Belle glanced down at the wet patch on Rumple pyjama bottoms.

‘Did this just happen all of a sudden?’

Rumple shook his head. ‘One of the perks of being the Dark One: not needing to sleep. Means no dreaming. No… remembering.’ Rumple swallowed. ‘She was touching me.’

Belle’s face darkened. ‘Zelena.’

Rumple nodded. ‘I couldn’t move. Her hands were all over me. I couldn’t –’ Rumple suddenly tugged at his pyjama top, feeling dirty. He began muttering frantically, ‘I can still feel her. Filthy… disgusting… unclean… dirty… tainted…’

‘Rumple, ssh, ssh, it’s okay,’ Belle tried to sooth him, before Rumple could scratch the hell out of himself, taking his hands, rubbing them with her thumbs. ‘Here. Let’s get you cleaned up.’

Belle led him over to the shower. She undressed him carefully and helped him step into the shower. She turned on the water, the hot jet raining down on them, not caring she was still in her nightdress. She lathered him with soap and shampoo.

‘See, my love? You’re not dirty. Except in how you please me in bed.’

Rumple watched her motions silently, closing his eyes when she washed his hair, focusing on her touch, so much gentler than Zelena’s, her nail lightly scratching his scalp as he held her hips to keep himself standing. Once he was completely relaxed and smelling of lavender and passion fruit Belle rinsed him off.

‘See, Rumple? All clean.’

Rumple suddenly pulled her close and hugged her, clinging to her dear life. ‘Belle…’ he whimpered, face buried in the crook of her neck.

‘I’m here, Rumple,’ said Belle. ‘I’ll always be right here. She can’t hurt you anymore. Not while I’m here.’

‘You’re wet through,’ said Rumple apologetically, only now realising Belle had been wearing her nightdress this whole time.

‘My husband has that effect on me,’ said Belle seductively.

Rumple chuckled weakly. Once they were all towelled off and dressed in clean, dry nightclothes, they turned to go back to bed. Rumple froze in the doorway, eying the bed as if it was full of live snakes, an unwillingness to get back in that had nothing to do with damp sheets. ‘I don’t think I can, Belle. What if she comes back?’

Belle understood. Rumple was afraid the nightmare might repeat itself. The memories lurked there in the tangled sheets, ready to drag him back to hell.

‘Come on,’ said Belle.

They go to one of the guest bedrooms. This bed was bigger, the duvet had a patterned rose design but it was fresh bedding. A new place to sleep.

‘Here,’ said Belle as they slipped under the covers and snuggled together. ‘Fresh sheets. Warm bed. No nightmares clinging to it. No more of those nasty thoughts stuck inside to come and get you. Just a bed.’ Belle stroked his hair. ‘Just a bed. Do you need anything?’

Rumple cuddled Belle closer. ‘You.’

Belle kissed him. ‘You had me at forever. Go to sleep. I’ll keep the nightmares at bay.’

II.

While Rumple was having his lone session with Archie, Belle was putting away the books they had been studying. Their latest research session on trying to free the fairies from the hat hadn’t yielded much results. Mostly it had been Hook giving Rumple the ice cold, blue eyed glare across the table and Rumple looking fixedly at the book he was reading, speaking only when necessary, perhaps trying to avoid a scuffle across the table or saying something they might regret.

Belle understood Hook’s anger, including his desire to help free the fairies. Emma hadn’t seen or spoken to him since she found out that Hook knew that Rumple had taken back the dagger before Rumple blackmailed him and stole his heart, and never said a word to her or Belle. Just kept it to himself, used the information to his advantage and when the game turned sour decided to play the innocent victim card. Rumple wasn’t innocent either, but at least now the secret was out he wasn’t trying to justify his actions and push it all on Hook. And he certainly wasn’t looking for a pity party.

At that moment Will Scarlet entered the library. ‘Hi.’

Belle turned towards the greeting. ‘Oh, Hello.’ Belle placed the books she had just picked up back on the table, missed the edge and they cascaded to the floor. ‘Dammit!’

‘Here.’ Will helped her pick them up. ‘You okay?’

‘I’m fine. I just… I heard something at Granny’s I didn’t want to hear.’

‘I’m guessing not flatulence.’

‘They were having bets on how long my marriage would last,’ Belle huffed. ‘I know we haven’t had the best time of it, but Rumple is trying. We’re having sessions with Archie; he’s letting me in on stuff he would’ve normally kept to himself, as am I. It’s slow but we’re slowly healing. What do I do?’

‘Well, you could be petty like them and place bets on how long before Snow White and Prince Charming have to find each other again, or the Saviour. Or how long before Mayor Mills goes all Evil Queen again, which them heroes are bending over backwards to help her rewrite her story otherwise that’s exactly what would have happened.’

Belle raised her eyebrows.

‘But you’re not gonna do that because you’re the better person. It’s their problem and it’s not none of their business. Now I ain’t no fan of the Dark One, but Rumplestiltskin makes you happy, right? He’s trying to be a better man, the husband you deserve?’

Belle nodded.

‘Then that’s all that matters. Everything anyone else says is just white noise.’

Belle smiled. ‘Thank you, Will. Um, can I help you with something? Are you looking for anything in particular?’

‘Actually, I came to give you this.’ Will handed Belle a new copy of _Alice in Wonderland_. ‘To replace the one I desecrated.’

Belle took it and looked inside the cover. Her eyes widened. ‘This is a first edition! How did you get this?’

‘Wasn’t hard,’ Will shrugged as if it had been nothing. ‘Called several books stores, the publishers…’ He cleared his throat awkwardly. ‘Couple of the author’s grand-children.’

‘Will, you didn’t have to do this.’

Will sighed. ‘Yeah I did. ‘Cause… I need your help, Mrs Gold.’

‘Belle.’

‘Belle. You’re the only one in this town who understands.’

‘Understands?’

‘How it feels to share true love with a former villain.’ Will pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and unfolded it. He showed it to Belle. It was the torn page of the Red Queen. The picture didn’t do Anastasia’s beauty justice. ‘Her name’s Anastasia. She’s my wife. We’re kinda the King and Queen of Wonderland.’

‘Should I curtsy?’

‘Nah, you’re fine. Anyway, I got swept up with the second curse, but… Ana didn’t.’

‘But why are you still here?’ Belle asked. ‘We could’ve opened up a portal and sent you home like the Arendellians.’

‘If I go home my wife dies.’ Will sniffed and used his thumb to wipe away a tear threatening to fall. ‘Back in Wonderland we defeated an evil sorcerer called Jafar. I won’t bore you with the details but, as you can imagine, he was pretty pissed off about it. He poisoned my heart. The Curse of the Poisoned Heart. If we touch each other I cause Ana pain. We can’t be together. Do you have any idea how painful it is to be so close to someone you love and not be able to touch them because you know if you do you’ll kill ‘em. Ana risked everything for us last time, I owe her the same. Please, please can you help us?’

Belle nodded. It wasn’t even a question. She knew how it felt to be separated from her true love. To have people give her funny looks for loving a villain and still viewed them as one even when the latter was trying to change. ‘Of course I will.’

‘I’ll give you anything,’ Will added, as if they were making a deal.

‘No, Will, I’ll help. And so will Rumple, I’ll talk to him. We’re already trying to figure out how to free the fairies, maybe we’ll come across some obscure magic that can help.’

‘Really?’

‘You will be with Ana again. I promise.’

Will smiled in gratitude. ‘Thank you. Well, at least let me help you with your research. It’ll take more than a new book to pay you back for breaking in here and pissing in your plant pots.’

Belle froze and glanced up at the ceiling towards the living room where her plants were and where she had found Will passed out drunk on her carpet. ‘I did not know that.’

‘Ah.’

Belle smirked. ‘But I accept your offer. Tomorrow. 8 am. Sharp. And you bring the coffees.’

Will saluted her. ‘Yes, boss.’

III.

Rumple came home from work early. Belle was in the kitchen making dinner. Turning to ask if it was a half-day, Belle saw he was unusually pale.

‘Are you all right?’ Belle asked anxiously, coming over to get a better look at his ghostly complexion.

‘I’m fine. Just a bit tired.’ Rumple swayed slightly, as if it was taking all his effort to stay standing up. ‘What’s for dinner?’

‘Pasta and salad,’ said Belle happily. ‘And there’s cheesecake for afters.’

Rumple smiled weakly. ‘You spoil me.’

‘You go lie down. I bring dinner up when it’s ready.’

Once dinner was served, Belle went to check on Rumple. He was sprawled across the bed, still fully clothed. He hadn’t even removed his coat. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were closed. Belle felt a stab of concern. Was he exhausted? Thinking back, she realised he hadn’t looked well earlier. She’d assumed maybe he was coming down with something. Without his curse he was more susceptible to flus and colds.

Leaving him to sleep, she backed out of the room quietly.

She tried to occupy herself with reading but she couldn’t immerse herself, nor eat, whilst worrying about how Rumple was doing. Belle went back to check on Rumple again and saw that he hadn’t moved. That wasn’t normal. Concerned, she stepped into the room and tentatively placed a hand on his forehead.

He was burning hot.

She snatched her hand away. ‘You have a fever!’ She shook him. ‘Rumple? Rumple.’

Rumple opened his eyes as if he had lead attached to the lids. They glittered with fever and his gaze was bleary and unfocused.

This was bad.

‘I have to get your coat off. You’re burning up. Is this why you came home early? Why didn’t you say something?’

Rumple moaned in protest as she tried to ease his coat away from his shoulders. She tugged and pulled until she removed it. Rumple was small and slender but deceptively strong. ‘You should know it’s not good to wrap up when you have a fever. We need to cool you down.’

‘Go away.’ His teeth were chattering despite the heat. ‘Whatever I’ve got, you don’t want it.’

‘So many damn layers,’ Belle grumbled as she unbuttoned his suit jacket, waistcoat and shirt.

‘Thought you liked to uncover what’s underneath them?’

‘Save your jokes for later. Should I call Dr Whale?’

‘I don’t need a doctor. I need a priest –’ He broke off in a dry, hacking cough. ‘Get out, or you’ll catch it.’

‘I never get sick. And I’m not leaving you like this. Take your trousers off.’

‘I fear I’ll be a massive disappointment tonight, Belle.’ He coughed again and she winced.

‘Stop talking. You sound as if you’re going to cough up your lung. Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?’

‘I thought I’ll be fine after a lie-down.’

‘For the smartest man in all the realms, you’re pretty stupid.’

‘At least you think I’m pretty.’ His breathing was raspy. ‘I think I might have caught something.’

‘I figured that out for myself.’

‘You really should get out of here.’ He spoke as if every word was an effort.

‘You expect me to leave you in this state?’

‘Milah would have. Milah did.’

‘Well, I’m not Milah. You’re going to be okay, Rumple. I’m going to take care of you.’

‘I don’t feel too good.’ He closed his eyes.

‘Because you’re burning up.’

‘C-cold.’ His teeth were chattering and his body shuddered.

‘You’re not cold. I could fry bacon on your head. You need to strip. And I need to get you liquids.’

‘Liquids. Yes.’ Rumple hacked again and slowly hauled himself to a sitting position, doubling over as she watched helplessly. She could sense his frustration, his exasperation with the weakness of his own body.

Belle felt a twinge of unease.

She’d never seen anyone get so sick, so fast.

What if it wasn’t flu? What if it was something more serious? She hoped her anxiety didn’t show on her face, after she had assured him he’d be okay.

‘Can you stand? Could you make it to the shower? We need to cool you down.’

Without answering, Rumple lay back down and covered himself with the duvet. Belle pulled it off again.

‘I’ll take that as a no, but I still need to get your trousers off.’

‘I’m not in the mood.’

She took comfort that he still had a sense of humour. If he were dying of something serious, he wouldn’t be coughing, would he?

‘Can you at least undo them?’

Rumple moved his hands slowly, tugged feebly at his belt buckle and then let them full to his sides. ‘No,’ he said defeated.

Belle took over. She stripped him down to his underwear.

‘Stay there and don’t move. I’m going to fetch you a drink.’

‘Whiskey.’

‘Not that sort of drink. And we should try and cool you down. I’m going to turn up the air-conditioning. Do you have any Tylenol? Ibuprofen?’

Rumple shook his head.

‘How can you not even have Tylenol?’

‘Why would I? Dark One’s don’t get sick.’

‘Well, Rumplestiltskin can. And your immune system is centuries out of practice. And what about me?’

‘You said you don’t get sick?’ Cough.

‘Serves you right. From now on we stock up.’

Belle wiped her hand across his forehead and he shuddered.

‘F-freezing.’

‘We could’ve really done with Queen Elsa’s ice powers right now. Stay there. And if you try and get out of bed, I swear…’

She left the threat hanging. She went to her handbag and removed Tylenol and ibuprofen. Then she called Dr Whale.

‘Dr Whale? It’s Mrs Gold. Rumple’s sick. He’s barely moved since he arrived home and he has a fever. I assume it’s the flu, but I’m worried it might not be because he got sick faster than anyone I’ve ever seen. Could you take a look at him?’

Dr Whale said he couldn’t make it until morning, so until there, Belle had to keep her husband alive.

Rumple woke coughing several times in the night and each time Belle helped him to sit up, forced him to drink fluids and did what she could to bring down his fever. She’d never seen anyone so ill, least of all Rumple. He had always given off an aura of invincibility both in the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke. And now it took only a cold to defeat him. Despite reassurances, she didn’t like leaving him on his own and she knew that Rumple was grateful that she was here.

Whale arrived the next day. ‘Show me the patient. Is he irritable and cursing you?’

‘No. He’s been well behaved,’ said Belle.

‘Oh no, that’s bad,’ said Whale with dread.

‘It is?!’

‘Mr Gold is a guy who likes things to go his way. They may have been cursed memories, but he’s not good at being sick. Makes him irritable as hell – like _more_ irritable. If he’s not irritable, that’s bad.’

They ran up the stairs. Whale pushed open their bedroom door and stood there for a moment. ‘Well hell, Gold, what have you done to yourself this time?’

Rumple didn’t stir and Whale strode over to the bed. ‘Gold?’ He touched his forehead. ‘Gold, it’s Whale.’

‘Stop talking. It makes me aware of your existence,’ Rumple groaned. He opened his eyes. ‘What are you doing here?’ The words were little more than a hoarse rasp and set off a coughing fit that lasted a full minute.

‘Which one of our residents gave you that?’ Whale leaned forwards and hauled him into a sitting position. ‘Belle? Can you hold him? I need to listen to his chest.’

Rumple grunted. ‘I don’t need –’

‘I’ll decide what you need. Now shut up or you’ll make yourself cough.’ Whale pulled out his stethoscope out of his bag. ‘Belle?’

Belle put her arms around Rumple, holding him steady.

Whale finished his examination and propped pillows behind him. ‘When you undressed him, did you see a rash?’

‘No. I was too busy getting him cool.’

‘I’m going to give you antibiotics.’

Rumple scowled. ‘I don’t need –’

‘Did I ask for your opinion? You’re the patient, I’m the doctor. You’re going to take them.’

Belle waited for Rumple to argue again but he seemed to have given up the fight. He lay with his eyes closed, as if the effort required to sit up had drained the last of his energy.

Whale opened his bag again and placed two small boxes by the bed. ‘Take two now.’

‘I have Tylenol,’ said Belle. ‘Presumably he should have those?’

‘Yes, and ibuprofen.’ Whale dug in his bag again. ‘It will bring the fever down. You can alternate them.’

‘So you think it’s the flu?’

‘Hopefully. I don’t think it’s anything that requires more than a few days in bed and some antibiotics.’

‘No,’ Rumple gasped. Belle and Whale turned to see Rumple sitting up and clutching his chest, clearly in great discomfort, breaking out into a sweat. ‘No –’

‘Rumple?’ said Belle anxiously.

As suddenly as it started, Rumple collapsed. Whale moved forward to examine him. His eyes widened in horror.

‘His heart’s stopped.’

‘What?!’ Belle squeaked. ‘But – he just has the flu – he can’t be –’

Whale started chest compressions. ‘Come on, Gold! Come back, you stubborn ass!’

Belle ran from the room and straight to the basement and grabbed two red healing crystals. She ran back upstairs pushed Whale roughly out of the way and used the crystals like defibrillators to restart Rumple’s heart. Rumple jolted. Whale checked his pulse and shook his head. Belle applied the crystals again and Rumple jolted again. Whale performed the same examination.

‘He’s alive. He’s just unconscious.’

Belle breathed a sigh of relief. She saw two burn marks on Rumple’s chest from the crystals. She didn’t have time to feel guilty when it had just saved her husband’s life. It only hit her later when Whale had left and she and Rumple were alone together.

Belle sat up in bed with Rumple, holding him close, one hand stroking his hair the other resting on his chest on the burn over his heart.

First the flu and now a heart attack? This couldn’t be a coincidence. Was all this connected to the curse? Was it still out there somewhere? Rumple had said that the curse had left its mark on him. What if he was dying?

Rumple’s gasp made Belle jump. ‘Zelena…!’

Belle turned her head in alarm at the name. Rumple was staring straight ahead of him at the opposite wall, looking utterly terrified. But there was no one there.

'How is this possible?'

‘Rumple, it’s okay,’ Belle tried to sooth him, believing that he was still feverish. ‘There’s nobody there.’

But Rumple didn’t seem to hear her. He shook his head. ‘No, no. I killed you.’

He was speaking as if he was talking to someone.

‘Rumple, can you hear me?’

‘You followed Emma through the time portal.’

‘Time portal?’ Belle repeated, suddenly rapt with attention. ‘Who followed? How could Zelena have… If she did…’

‘Marian…’ Rumple wheezed. He seemed to be struggling to breathe, clutching his chest, sagging as if he were deflating. ‘…never made the trip… to Storybrooke. Bae…’

Rumple went limp.

‘Rumple?!’

Belle felt his chest. No heartbeat. Belle grabbed the crystals and used them again and managed to bring him back. They couldn’t go on like this. Once she was sure Rumple was breathing, Belle hurried back to the basement and after much rummaging found a red bottle with a stopper in the shape of a heart. _Elixir of the Wounded Heart_. It was a ridiculously self-explanatory name, but Belle grabbed it. She helped Rumple to sit up and drink the potion. With each swallow his breathing got better, his heart steadied and some colour returned to his face.

All that was left was the flu.

After Whale checked up on him, Belle came up with some chicken soup. Rumple woke up as Belle set the bowl on the bedside table and snuggled down next to him.

‘Belle, no. You’ll get sick too.’

‘Good. Then we can stay in bed together. How’re you feeling?’

‘Elixir of the Wounded Heart… does exactly what it says on the tin.’

‘I’m sorry about your chest.’

‘You saved my life. What’s a couple more scars? Thank you.’

‘So, Milah really would have left you like that whenever you got sick?’

‘I think she hoped I would die. And then she would be free of me.’

‘And Bae would’ve grown up fatherless.’ Belle cuddled him closer. ‘I thought I lost you. Again.’

‘For a moment there you did.’ Rumple laced his fingers through Belle’s.

‘What happened, Rumple? You were talking as if Zelena was here.’

‘She _was_. She –’ Rumple swallowed. ‘I was in a hospital bed and she was standing there. She’d been pretending to be Marian, she had a – a nine leaf clover charm. That’s how Robin Hood disguised himself when he broke in to my castle to steal the wand. She was taunting me. That I failed to kill her. That I failed to avenge my son. I failed.’

‘But it was just a fevered dream, right?’

‘…yeah,’ said Rumple, though he didn’t sound convinced. ‘Just a dream.’

‘And if it wasn’t?’

‘Then it wasn’t fate, the Author or some bias that ripped Regina and Robin Hood apart. That I’ll never be free of her. And my son died for nothing.’

Belle felt her own heart tighten. She had spoken with Archie about her guilt with what happened to Neal and Rumple. It was after all her who had told Neal that they could get his father back. She had been afraid to bring it up in case she was right and Rumple did hold Belle responsible for her part in his son’s death, or worse tried to convince her that she wasn’t because he didn’t want her to feel bad.

But the last time she withheld her own guilty conscience she ended up cutting Rumple’s neck with his own dagger. And if it had been real she would have gotten them both killed.

‘Do you hate me for bringing you back?’ Belle asked, eyes focused on their entwined hands. ‘For getting your son killed?’

‘No. Belle, Zelena tricked you so that one of you would resurrect me for a damn potion ingredient. If you had been the one to turn that key I would have done the exact same thing. The only difference is I might not sitting here in my own bed right now.’

‘Neal would never have banished you.’

‘He trapped me in squid ink back in Neverland because he thought I was going to hurt Henry. I was going to suck Emma, the mother of his child, into the hat to cleave myself from the dagger. I threatened his family. Wouldn’t you do anything you had to to protect your loved ones? I would have spiralled whichever one of you Zelena sacrificed. But you did not kill my son, Belle.’

‘But I should have seen it. I should’ve tried harder to stop Bae. I was selfish. I wanted you back so badly… I undid your sacrifice. I cost you your son. And made you suffer at Zelena’s hand.’

‘I chose to give her the dagger so that I could merge with my son. I should have given it to you. But then it wouldn’t have been a sacrifice. I would have endured anything to keep you safe.’

‘I am sorry.’

Rumple nodded and kissed her shoulder, purging her sin. ‘I’m sorry too.’

Belle tried to change in subject, at least to a subject that didn’t include Neal or Zelena. ‘So what did Whale say?’

Rumple scoffed. ‘Only what his small mind can comprehend. Prattling on about diets and exercise. He says it was a heart attack.’

‘But you have other ideas.’

Rumple rubbed his chest. ‘My problem isn’t physical. It’s moral. All the dark deeds I’ve done… They’ve taken their toll, poisoned my heart… Thickened my blood. The Darkness can’t survive without magic. Wherever the Dark One is, it’s dying. And so am I. It’s found something to sustain itself, for now. But if we don’t find the Author and reverse the process… I won’t just die. I will lose any ability to love. And all that good you once saw inside of me, Belle… that’ll be gone forever. Then a real beast will be unleashed.’

‘We’ll find him,’ Belle reassured him. ‘You’re not going to die, Rumple.’

IV.

Belle came back home from work. She was exhausted, both from a slow day at the library and her latest session with Archie where they had discussed her father. Moe French was far from impressed with her still sticking by her husband after everything that happened. So much for giving them his blessing at the wedding. She really thought they had moved passed this, but it seemed they had reverted back to when her own father had tried to effectively kill her to stop her from loving Rumple.

She dropped her keys in the bowl and saw something on the floor that made her smile. A trail of red rose petals was leading away from the door and up the hall. Belle followed the trail into the living room, past the kitchen. On the kitchen island top was a note from Rumple: _I promise I’ll clean this up later. R x. PS 100% Floral – NOT human!_

Belle laughed. Rumple had admitted in their marital session about turning her ex-fiancé Gaston into a red rose. Though shocked at first, considering Belle remembered literally cutting off his stalk, having never cared much Gaston who she only accepted out of duty to her people, she was able to find humour in it. Though she made Rumple promise never to do it again.

The petals led to the glass doors to the garden. Pulling the doors open and saw the garden table was laid for dinner with two champagne glasses and a bottle on ice. Above her, set against the dark sky, written in fireflies were the words: _Happy Anniversary, Belle_.

‘Welcome home,’ said Rumple happily.

‘What is all this?’

Rumple pulled out a chair for her. Belle sat down.

‘Thank you. But what’s the occasion?’

‘Does a husband need an occasion to dote upon his wife?’

Belle shook her head, giggled. Rumple kissed her and sat opposite her.

‘It’s our anniversary. One month since I asked you to be my wife. After our weeks practice marriage, we’ve spent one whole month being a team; loving, caring and supporting each other – completely uninterrupted, can you believe? And I wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for me these past few weeks. You helped put me back together, Belle. And, if it’s possible, I love you more.’

‘Rumple… I didn’t get you anything.’

‘You’ve already given me everything, Belle. You’re my gift. And I take great pleasure in unwrapping you every night.’

Belle smiled and looked up at the sky just as the fireflies dispersed. ‘How did you get those fireflies to do that?’

‘The magic of science. Just don’t tell Whale I said that.’ Rumple held up an aerosol can with a firefly on it. ‘Firefly pheromones from those on Firefly Hill. Good thing you came back when you did, I was almost out. And I bet they were getting pretty tired too.’

‘So what’s for dinner?’

‘Whatever you desire… But first a toast.’ Rumple filled their glasses and raised his own and so did Belle. ‘To you.’

‘To us,’ said Belle.

‘To happy endings.’

‘To happy beginnings.’

‘To happy middles.’

‘And to happy ever afters.’

‘Forever.’

They clinked glasses and sipped. Belle frowned, a bitter taste washing over her tongue.

‘Sweetheart?’ said Rumple, gesturing her aversion to the champagne.

‘No it’s fine, it’s… we had this at our wedding, didn’t we?’

‘You chose it.’

‘That’s really sour.’

‘But it’s fresh out of the bottle.’

Rumple sniffed it. Belle took another sip and grimaced, setting it down. ‘I’m sorry. It’s been a long day; maybe my taste buds are having a protest. Thank you for all of this.’ She sniffed keenly, like a dog scenting something delicious, and took a bite out of a pig in blanket and groaned in ecstasy. ‘Mm, my Gods, why have I never appreciated how good these taste? It's delicious!’

‘The Thee Little Butchers finest. Though I’m sure this verges on cannibalism.’

Belle set down her folk and took Rumple’s hands. ‘Rumple, this is… No one’s ever done anything like this for me before. Had I’d married Gaston… I would have lost myself trying to be his little wife and bearing his seven sons. You? You loved me for who I was. An odd, bookish girl. Even when you didn’t agree with me you still valued my opinion, you listened. Thank you. Thank you for making me feel special.’

‘You _are_ special. You’re Belle.’

Belle smiled. ‘And you’re Rumple.’

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I imagined that Will Scarlet got swept up with the second Dark Curse and was fighting desperately to be reunited with Anastasia. But then if they could conjure a magic door to return Elsa and Anna to Arendelle, what's keeping Will stuck in Storybrooke? So by including the Curse of the Poisoned Heart, there's a reason Anastasia isn't in town and gives Will a purpose; an obstacle to overcome if he's to be reunited with his True Love.
> 
> And Scarlet Beauty is strictly FRIENDSHIP in this universe! Rumbelle and Scarlet Queen remain untainted by the evil that is Kitsowitz.


End file.
